1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic display equipment and more particularly to a bezel for devices with display screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display screens, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), touch panels, and Em-IO screens, are used in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor environments. Some extreme environments damage or render these displays inoperable due to high levels of shock, vibration, moisture or water, or electromagnetic interference.
Previous design approaches to meeting the requirements of such extreme service has been to laminate the various display hardware components—LCD panel, electromagnetic interference (EMI) panel, backlighting assembly, touch panel, etc.—into a single bonded package. An example of this design approach is an LCD display assembly having a laminated LCD display module mounted between a display bezel and display case, where components of the LCD display module are bonded together.
Electronics manufacturers traditionally buy laminated LCD display assemblies from a third-party manufacturer who specializes in making LCD display units. The electronics manufacturer will insert the laminated display assembly into a case as part of a permanent assembly. For durability, preventing movement between display components, and preventing parallax from improperly aligned display components, the manufacturer of the completed unit uses a laminated display assembly where all of the display components are firmly held together and sealed as a single unit. If any part of the display assembly becomes damaged or fails, the entire laminated assembly or the entire completed product is replaced.